Child Life
by ani-chan24
Summary: Harry and Draco have an interesting new class, and end up having to work together on a... strange project. slash, eventual HarryDraco
1. Chapter 1

Guess who's back with a new HP fanfic! That's right, me! xP this one is different than the other though, for it's an ongoing fanfic! Whoo! I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only the idea for this fic.

-----------------------------------

Harry Potter sighed as he walked into a new room in the castle, wondering why Dumbledore had announced that all fifth-year Slytherins and Gryffindors should go there. When he was inside, he realized it was a classroom, and many of his peers were already there. He looked around, smiling a little when his eyes caught on his friends Ron and Hermione, who were sitting next to each other at a table. It seemed that, like a couple other classes in Hogwarts, they had to sit in pairs. He walked over and sat at the table in front of them and turned around, talking with them until Madame Pomfrey came into the class, smiling brightly.

"Hello all, I'm so glad everyone's here! Now then, I'm sure you are all wondering what you're doing here, with me. Well, Hogwarts has decided to start up a 'Family life' class, which is mandatory for you all. This is to help you get ready for life outside Hogwarts, with a family. Today we will be starting a special project, which will go on for quite a while. But first! Everyone must get seated with the correct partner, listen for you and your partner's names!" she twittered out as she pulled out a list, and began naming people. "Weasely and Bullstrode, Granger and Parkinson, Malfoy and Potter..." the list went on until everyone was paired up, most in boy-girl pairings, but a few with boy-boy and girl-girl. Everyone moved and before Harry knew it, Draco Malfoy was sitting next to him, smirking crudely.

Before Draco could say anything, Madame Pomfrey's voice echoed in the room once again. "Now then, our project is a special one." she said as she waved her wand, and these big, strange dolls appeared, one on each table, as well as a sheet of parchment with things written on it. "First, please choose together what you write on that parchment for answers, and when you're done, place it ontop of the doll. Draco quirked an eyebrow as he picked up the paper and began reading questions off of it. "'What color hair would you and your partner's child have?'" he read aloud, much to their confusion. He turned his head to Harry. "Well, there's no way it'd have your boring hair color." he said simply, and Harry gave him a look

. "What! Well it would certainly not have your poncy color!" He said indignantly and Draco 'hmph'ed. "Fine, it'd have a strange mix of our hair colors." he said as he scribbled that down on the paper. "Next question, 'What color eyes would he have?' " he asked aloud once more, and then looked over at Harry. The brunette thought that over for a minute before saying "Mostly green, with a ring of silver around the pupils." he decided, and Draco seemed fine with that, scrawling it neatly down on the paper. "'What gender would your child be?'" Draco read aloud, looked over at Harry, and their voices echoed each other. "Boy."

He wrote that down and then looked at the next question. "'What would your child's name be?'" he read aloud, and then began arguing with Harry, who wanted him to put down 'James'. "I will not agree to that! He should have a more sophisticated name like mine." Draco said with a 'hmph' and then he and Harry began suggesting names only to turn them all down. A minute of silence came about and then Draco's soft voice suggested, "Gabriel?" Harry thought it over and soon grinned. "Only if his last name is Potter." he said with a wider grin as Draco sighed. "Fine, fine. That answers the next question too then." he said as he wrote down the names. He and Harry went through a couple more questions before finishing and placing the paper on the doll like Madame Pomfrey had said to. Almost immediately a strange thing happened, the doll and paper turning so bright that Harry and Draco had to turn their heads, or they might get blind. The light soon subsided, and when they turned their heads back, a young, naked boy with brown hair and blond bangs, along with bright green eyes with a ring of silver around the pupils, was sitting on their table in place of the doll.

Everyone's eyes were on the boy, who looked around curiously. He looked to be about four or five years old. "Ah, wonderful boys! Now then, everyone else, keep working!" Madame Pomfrey said as she picked up the boy, and motioned for Harry and Draco to follow her and the boy into another room. When they went inside, they found many clothes of all sorts and sizes. "Please help your child choose clothes, dress him, and then come back out." she said without another word and placed the boy down, shutting the door as she walked out. The boy smiled kindly at Harry and Draco. "Will you help me choose clothes?" he asked, and Draco twitched, already able to guess what this whole project was about. "U-Um... sure..." Harry said, taking this a little better than Draco was. The boy smiled brightly as he grasped Harry's hand, trying to pull him towards the clothes. Harry chuckled and walked with him.

Draco blinked twice, watching the little scene and soon found himself smiling a tiny bit as he followed. "So... you're Gabriel Potter, correct?" he asked the boy softly, and the boy nodded, smiling cutely at Draco. "Yes, you and his son." he said, pointing at the two teens while he talked. Draco and Harry looked at each other with a wary look. They were going to have to take care of a walking, talking, little boy together? Not going to go well. Draco shook that out of his mind as he bent down and grabbed some clothes, helping Gabriel choose what to wear. Harry stepped back, aince he already knew that if he tried to help, Draco would comment on Harry's hand-me-downs and they'd end up arguing. Gabriel soon chose a dark grey shirt and a pair of little black dress pants. Harry took this as a chance for him to do something and helped Gabriel into the clothes, while Draco found socks and shoes that could fit Gabriel and put them on him.

The young boy squealed happily as he posed in his new clothes, tugging on them a bit and smiling. "Thank you papas!" he said as he hugged Harry around the legs, and then Draco. The trio then walked out, with Gabriel lightly clutching Draco's robe. As they came out, they saw that all the other pairs now had life-like children, and they all seemed to be the same age. About half of the class was gone, since they'd gotten girl children and went into a different room for the clothes. All the others who were waiting now got up and rushed into the room with their child. Madame Pomfrey was at the front of the class, smiling kindly at Harry and Draco as they took their seats, Harry gently picking Gabriel up and setting him on the desk/table in front of him.

After a while everyone came back out with their children dressed, and everyone was talking animatedly. "Children, children! Your attention, please! Now, I'm sure you realize what this project is about, you and your partner must take care of these children, well, dolls, together. If you are wondering why we did not give you babies instead, it is because we've found that it's allaround safer and smarter to give you four-year-olds instead... Anywho, the doll-children have a special charm on them so they act and look like real children. Another charm was placed on the dolls so they will grow a year older for every week passed. We will provide clothes for your dolls for every age. This project will end when the 'children' have grown to the age of eighteen. I hope you all will learn much about taking care of a child, and have your own, real children someday. Now then, class dismissed!" Madame Pomfrey announced, and everyone got up, many of them arguing about who would take the child first.

"You're taking him, Potter, I won't be seen with your _child_..." Draco announced, eyes shut and arms crossed as he turned to Harry, only to open his eyes and find out the brunette had bolted out of the classroom already, Gabriel sitting on the table and looking at his blonde father curiously. Draco scowled, before picking Gabriel up and setting him down on the floor, making his way out of the room with the little boy following him. When he caught up with his father, he tentatively tugged on the blonde's sleeve, making him look down. He then held out a hand and Draco sighed, taking the small hand in his and walking slower, his 'son' smiling the whole time.

-----------------------------------

End! For now. I hope you all like. I'm not too sure about this, myself. .;; oh well, till next chapter, bai bai bu!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all, It's Ani back with a new chapter! whoo! xP**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or else my name would be J.K.Rowling and I'd have had Draco in drag already in the books.

* * *

**

A week had gone by and Gabriel was now five years old. He'd been in Draco's care all week, because the blonde couldn't find Gabriel's other 'father' anywhere, since he seemed to be avoiding them. Draco and Gabriel strode down a hallway, the young boy clutching Draco's right hand while walking. The Slytherin teen smirked when his eyes locked onto Harry Potter's back side and he quickly walked up to him, and gripped a shoulder. Harry turned around right away and then wished he didn't. "Uh, Malfoy, hello there." he said with a nervous grin. "Potter, you WILL take responsibility for this... project. I've had him for a week, it's your turn now." Draco growled out, and Harry sighed. "Fine, fine. Hey there Gabriel, how's it going?" he asked the young boy, who kept a tight grip on Draco's hand still. "Hi Papa. Everythin's fine, Daddy's really nice to me. Yesterday, he snuck down to the kitchens and got me cookies!" Gabriel said with a small smile. He'd grown attatched to Draco, but Harry was starting to grow on him too. "Wait, so I'm Papa and Malfoy's Daddy?" he asked with an amused look. "Uh huh! At first I wanted to call Daddy 'Mama', but he wasn't too happy about that..." Gabriel explained with a giggle, and Draco's cheeks turned pink. Harry snickered, eyes now on Draco. "Aww, why won't you let our child call you 'Mama'? It's obvious you're the more womanly of us both." the brunette said, and Draco's eyes narrowed.

"Aren't Gryffindors supposed to be the ones who are all warm and kind and such? Slytherins are cold and cunning, I would most certainly not be the woman." the blonde said with a sniff, and Harry laughed. "Oh please, you care much more about your looks than I, and you even loo like a woman! Besides, Gabriel said that you were all nice to him." Harry argued, and Draco's cheeks were now a bright red with embarassment. "Oh shut up Potter." Draco hissed out, and pushed Harry into the wall, letting go of Gabriel's hand in the process. This started out a fistfight between Gabriel's 'parents', and the young boy watched with wide, teary eyes. He let out a little sniffle and then ran off, not wanting to see anymore. Draco and Harry fought for a bit more, before they stopped to catch their breath. Draco was pinned down on the ground now, hair messy. Harry straddled him, panting lightly and glaring down at Draco. The Slytherin was about to spit out an insult when he looked around and realized that Gabriel was gone, and his silvery eyes grew wide with worry. "Gabriel?"

* * *

Gabriel had run off crying, it upset him so much to see Harry and Draco fighting, after all, who liked to see their parents fight? He didn't watch where he was going and soon ran into a little girl with chin-length brown hair, and dark eyes. "I-I'm sorry." he said with a sniffle, and helped her up, since she'd fallen backwards onto the floor. "It's okay, but are you?" she asked with worry, seeing that he was crying. He shook his head no, and the girl smiled a little. "Come on, my parents will help!" she said, and began tugging him off somewhere.

"Mummy, Mother, will you help this boy?" the girl asked as she walked up to two people, Gabriel in tow. "Of course, what's wrong?" one of her mothers asked. She had long brown hair, and her name was Hermione Granger. "M-My parents are fighting, and I got upset and ran away..." Gabriel said, wiping at one of his eyes. The other woman sighed, brushing some of her black, chin-length hair out of her face. "You shouldn't have run away, they're probably worried now." she said, and Hermione nodded. "Pansy's right. Who are your parents?" she asked, and Gabriel sniffed again, wiping away his tears. "Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy."

Hermione and Pansy both blinked, then looked at each other, then laughed, long and hard. Gabriel and the girl looked at the with confusion. The two finally stopped after a while. "Sorry about that, it's just that, Harry and Draco often fight. You should get used to it." Pansy said, and Hermione nodded a little. "But maybe they won't fight as much if they find out it bothers you... what was your name again?" Hermione asked, and Gabriel smiled a little. "I'm Gabriel." he said, and the young girl stepped right up to him. "I'm Ashley! And that's my mum, Hermione, and my mother, Pansy." she said, pointing at her parents at the proper times.

At that time, Draco and Harry came running up to them, and Draco got down on his knees, pulling Gabriel into his arms. "Dear Lord, I was so worried." he murmered, and Harry and him both looked utterly relieved. Gabriel looked shocked for a few seconds, before hugging his blonde father. "I-I'm sorry Daddy, I was just upset that you and Papa were fighting..." he said, looking down. Harry and Draco looked at each other and sighed. "I guess we'll just have to stop fighting then..." Harry said, and Draco agreed, though it was a bit reluctantly.

"So guys, why were you so worried? It's not like he's a real kid or anything..." Pansy said, and Draco looked at her sharply. "Even if they aren't actually real, you'll still feel worried if they go missing. I'm sure you'd be a panicky wreck if your little girl there went missing. Oh wait, where did she go?" he said, looking around. Immediately, Hermione and Pansy's eyes went wide and they spun all around, looking for their 'daughter'. "Ashley!" they both called out, and they heard a little giggle from behind Draco. The blonde smirked as he stood up with Gabriel in his arms and stepped to the side, showing Ashley standing behind him. "See?" he asked as the female teens hurried to her and hugged her close.

"Gabriel, if you like, you can call me 'Mama', just not in front of my friends or Harry's, alright?" Draco whispered, and Gabriel smiled happily. "Thank you, Daddy!" he said as he hugged him around the neck. Draco chuckled and hugged him back, still holding him. "You're welcome, and now you are going to go with Potter for a while, okay?" he asked, and waited for his son's nod before passing him off to Harry, who took him with a light smile.

"Okay then, come on Gabriel, I want to show you off to all the Gryffindors. I know the girls will just go crazy for you." he said with a chuckle, and began walking off. Gabriel tugged on his sleeve quickly and whispered something, so Harry turned back and held Gabriel out to Draco. "Bye bye Mama." the young boy whispered, and he kissed the blonde on the cheek. "Bye Gabriel." Draco replied, kissing his son on the forehead.

"Bye, Papa." Draco then said with a smirk, kissing Harry on the cheek, where he'd bruised him earlier in their fight. He then waltzed off with a chuckle, leaving Gabriel giggling happily, Harry blushing and looking very confused, and Hermione, Pansy, and Ashley laughing at Harry.

* * *

**There ya go, new chapter done! I hope it's okay. Reviews make me update faster!**


End file.
